A Very Red Charming Christmas
by catandmouse10
Summary: Twenty-five ficlets focused around Red Charming for the Holiday season.
1. Mistletoe

A/N: Why can't I write anything. I have so many ideas, but I can't seem to form any good sentences. It's insane and I am not happy about it. I just want to write something happy and fluffy, maybe it will bring my mood up and I won't feel like a fucking failure. There is this Christmas thing on tumblr called "25 days of fic." I am gonna try and do all 25, it might be hard with finals coming up, but I don't care. I am using Red Charming from "Once Upon a Time" as my pairing and I hope you like it.

A Very Red Charming Christmas

Chapter One: Mistletoe

Storybrooke's annual Christmas party was in full swing at Granny's.

Ruby watched the locals fill the small diner and became generally amused at their antics after they had a few glasses of Granny's special eggnog. Which was pretty much eggnog spiked with rum.

She laughed as she watched Archie and Graham playing darts. Archie's Santa hat had slipped down and was covering his eyes. When he threw the dart it missed the board completely and ended up in the wall a few feet away. Granny wouldn't be happy, but she didn't have to find out either.

Dr. Whale was attempting to find a song he wanted to listen too. It seemed like he couldn't find it and he was getting a little frustrated. Ruby decided to help him out. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "You need help there Dr. Whale?"

He turned around slowly and his eyes went right to her chest. It annoyed her, but she was used to it. At least he wasn't licking his lips or anything like that. "Yeah I can't find that Last Christmas song." He managed to slur out.

"Well let me see if I can help you out," He stumbled out of her way so she could look and see if she could find the song he wanted. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulders. It was beginning to annoy her, but luckily she found the song and put it on for him. "There you go Dr. Whale."

"Thank you Ruby." He managed to get out as the song began to play. Ruby walked back behind the bar as Dr. Whale began to sing. The rum and the fact Dr. Whale couldn't sing made this quite the funny scene to witness. The laughter in the diner only got louder when he began to dance.

"He sounds like a cat being swung around by it's tail when he sings." Emma said as she tried to keep a giggle from escaping.

"This happens every year," Mary Margaret said from her chair. "He never believes us when we tell him the next day."

"And his dance moves are just the worst dance moves ever," Emma seemed to be very amused by Dr. Whale's antics. "And now he's doing "The Lawnmower!" Emma nearly fell out of her seat she was laughing so hard.

Ruby and Mary Margaret laughed along with Emma. But she stopped when she felt a top on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Granny standing behind her. "Can you please take the garbage out Ruby?"

"Of course Granny." She walked into the back of the diner and grabbed the bags. Ruby made her way to the back door and discovered Granny had been putting some of the items they were stocking up on in front of it. Why would she do that? It looked like Ruby was going out the front door. She grabbed the two trash bags and made her way to the front of the diner.

She walked from behind the bar and towards from the front door. She pushed opened the front door of the diner and just as she was about to walk out, David Nolan was walking in. And this is when Graham decided to point out they were both out they were under the mistletoe. Ruby and David looked up and Graham was correct, they were under the mistletoe.

"Doesn't that mean they have to kiss?" Graham asked Archie. Archie nodded his head and Ruby wanted to glare at him.

"KISS!" Dr. Whale suddenly screamed out of nowhere. Ruby jumped a little and David giggled. "I guess we should give the people what they want."

"I guess so." Ruby said softly. She looked up at him and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as his face got closer to hers. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion and then his lips finally touched hers. She kissed him back instantly. David's lips were soft and gentle against hers and she would have to admit she was a bit rougher with him.

They pulled away from one another and Ruby looked up at David. He looked shocked and she felt embarrassed. She looked down at the trash bags and realized she still had to take them out. "I am gonna take these out now."

"He held open the door for her. "And I will be inside getting a drink."

"Sounds like a plan." She said just before he shut the door. She walked to the dumpster and threw the bags inside. A drink sounded nice, especially with all the stares she would be getting once she went back inside.


	2. Hot Chocolate

A/N: I published my first ficlet for the "25 days of fic" thing on Tumblr. Now, I need to work the other ficlets, as well as prompts and a roleplaying response for Carly, but I can do it. I swear I can! Not to mention the semester is ending. But don't worry, I got this! If I have a mental breakdown, I will only have myself to blame. So, let's do this. Day 2 is next and it's Hot Chocolate. I have Hello Kitty hot chocolate and it's pink. But you don't care. Please review and I hope you like it.

A Very Red Charming Christmas

Chapter 2: Hot Chocolate

Today was just not Ruby's day and it was only six o'clock in the morning.

She over slept, her hair dryer decided it wanted to stop working, and she had no orange juice. Of course she could get orange juice at the diner, but she wanted it right now. She grabbed her jacket, scarf, and mittens that she had neatly laid out by her front door. She slipped each item on and grabbed her car keys. She walked out the front door and pulled the fabric of her jacket closer because it was so cold.

She unlocked and the door and slipped into her car. She started it up and was thankful her heater started blasting right away. She rubbed her hands together, enjoying the warm air before backing out of her driveway and making her way to work.

She decided to take the scenic route to work today and enjoy the view of the trees and the ground freshly covered in a fresh layer of snow. Ruby loved winter, it was her favorite season. She was enjoying the view until her car started to make a few strange noises and decided to stop altogether.

She tried turning the key a few times, but got nothing in response. With a sigh of frustration, Ruby dug out her cell phone and called the only person she knew could help her. But with the day she was having, she wasn't sure if he would pick up or not. She dialed his number and after a few rings he picked up.

"David, I need your help." She said softly before he could even get a "hello" in.

"Well good morning to you too Ruby and what happened?" It sounded like he had just woken up.

"My car broke down and I need a tow." She felt bad that she would be the cause of him getting out of his nice warm bed. But ever since Billy had died, David now drove the tow truck while he also still acted as sheriff. And she would make this up to him somehow. She just wasn't sure how yet.

She told him where she was and he assured her he would be on his way shortly. So, she sat in her car and tried to find ways to keep warm until he arrived. It didn't take him long, surprisingly and she was so happy when she saw the tow truck come into her line of vision.

He was here.

She got out of her car just as he stepped out of the tow truck. She ran over to him and threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for coming," She whispered before pulling away. "I feel so bad that I woke you up."

He looked at her strangely before he responded. "You didn't wake me up Ruby. I'm just tired." She wasn't surprised that he was tired. He had taken over the position of sheriff and now he was driving the tow truck. He was also taking care of Henry and she was sure he still put in time at the animal hospital.

He hooked the car up to the tow truck as she climbed into the passenger seat. He climbed back into the truck and began to drive towards Granny's diner. The ride was filled with silence, not a word passed between them.

They arrived at Granny's about ten minutes later. He stopped the truck and just as she was about to climb out he asked. "Do you need a ride home after work?" She shook her head. "No, Granny will probably end up giving me a ride home.

"Well if you need one just call me, okay?" She nodded her head in response. "Well I was thinking as payment that I could give you a free cup of coffee for a month," He seemed to be thinking over her idea. "Change coffee to hot chocolate and you got yourself a deal."

"Okay I can do that." She said as they both climbed out of the tow truck and walked into the diner. She made him a hot chocolate in a carry out mug with whip cream on the top. And she had one waiting for him everyday of the month, knowing he would be there to get it.


End file.
